


Choosing Sides

by Inspired_looney



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lindsey had chosen a different path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a whedonland challenge on LJ, basic concept wasn't mine, but end product was all me

"Mr McDonald," the judge began, "do you have any real evidence to present?"

Lindsay sighed to himself. Turning down a job with Wolfram and Hart seemed to have been the worst mistake he'd ever made. They didn't take rejection well and seemed hell-bent on destroying him.

"Your honour, I respectfully request a continuance until I can ascertain what has happened to my witness."

"Your honour," Lilah stood casually, smiling at the old judge seated on the bench, "Mr McDonald has no case, he was relying on one single witness who is so unreliable, she couldn't even show up here," she turned and smiled at Lindsay, "I move for an immediate dismissal and furthermore an apology from Mr McDonald and his office for the harassment my client has suffered at their hands."

"Your honour please, this is a ploy by the corporate machine that is Wolfram and Hart trying to hide the truth and keep a killer on the streets!" Lindsay replied passionately. He knew this woman was a killer, he just didn't know how to make everyone else see it as well.

"Mr McDonald," the judge stared down at the young lawyer with pity, he was never going to win anything against Wolfram and Hart, he really should stop trying, "you have no.."

He was interrupted by a pale skinned, dark haired stranger waltzing into the court and before he could be stopped, he threw an object at the defendants head. Turning quickly, she reached out and caught the object, just inches from her face.

"Guards restrain that man," the judge yelled, but he was gone as swiftly as he arrived.

"Your honour," Lindsay started again, "as you can clearly see the defence's strategy of the defendant is blind and therefore could not have committed the crimes she is accused of does not hold up."

"Your honour," Lilah interrupted, "my client was just attacked and I request an immediate dismissal of this case and an investigation into the prosecution's council for his part in this matter. He had no case so resorted to a theatrical stunt."

The judge sighed once more, legally he should probably give the defence more time, but he knew Wolfram and Hart would not allow it.

"Mr McDonald, you have no case." He turned to the defence, "Case dismissed."

Lindsay dropped into his chair, beaten again by his former classmate and the firm he could have worked at. He'd been fighting for years, he wasn't sure just how much fight he had left.

He packed his things and headed to the car park and his waiting beat-up, rundown truck. A card stuck in the windscreen caught his attention.

It had a hand drawn image, almost like an angel, a phone number and three simple words, 'we can help.'

Lindsay looked up from the card to see the stranger from court who simply smiled at him, nodded and was gone. He looked back at the card and felt hope for the first time in far too long.


End file.
